


Christmas provided by: The Avengers

by JurisfictionAgent99



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Gift Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, The avengers run Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JurisfictionAgent99/pseuds/JurisfictionAgent99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Tony, and the others run Christmas up at the north pole. Steve plays Santa and Tony makes the sleigh fly. The growing number of children in the world is making it hard for them to reach them all in one night but while Tony works to make the sleigh faster things start disappearing from around the workshop. What's causing it and why? Tony just wants to reach all the kids in one night, why do things have to start vanishing now of all times?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas provided by: The Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the Marvel fandom. It is a gift for [Kawaiiglasses](http://kawaiiglasses.tumblr.com) as part of the StonySecretSanta. 
> 
> Enjoy

"Dummy, if you don't come away from the window and help me I'm having you pull the sleigh this year," Tony threatened. For the last three days dummy had spent all of his free time sitting by the window, waving his arm up and down. Tony thought he must have discovered his own reflection for the first time; Tony had designed him so the view was gorgeous. It was only natural that he'd be enthralled.

"Seriously, get over here and help or I'm sending you out. The sleigh can fly, you cannot. Imagine a great big robot like you getting dragged through the air," Tony kicked the sleigh's runners, "If I can get this thing to work."

Dummy gave the window a final wave and came to Tony who was working on increasing the sleigh's speed to keep up with the world's growing population. The last few years had really taken their toll on the machine and if Tony couldn't boost the speed, deliveries might not get done this year; there were just too many kids to visit them all in one night.

Tony took the wrench that Dummy handed him and rolled back under the sleigh where he kept working until he was unceremoniously pulled out by the back of his shirt.

"Woah, woah, hey," he said, swatting at whoever was holding him. His hands connected with a fur covered muzzle instead of the hands he had been expecting. 

"Who's that?" He turned his head and looked up into the stern eyes of Dancer. "Hey, Dancer old buddy. You can let me go now. I'm fine under here and I've got work to get back to. So come on," he patted Dancer's muzzle, "let me go." 

Nothing happened. He tried to look sternly at Dancer but wasn't sure he looked serious enough when he was mostly upside down. Apparently he didn't since Dancer just dragged him fully out from under the sleigh and pulled him to his feet. It was a mad scramble with Tony trying not to get strangled on the ride up and Dancer refusing to slow down. 

Once he was finally standing he expected Dancer to let go, but no such luck. The reindeer began to walk backwards to the lab's entrance and succeeded in pulling a stumbling Tony all the way to the kitchen where Steve was waiting, arms crossed. 

"I've cooked," Steve stated as Dancer brought Tony to stand in front of him. 

Tony looked nervously at the well laid table next to him. "Yes, I can see that."

"I finished cooking a while ago."

"Did you?"

"Yes, and somebody said they would be up in time for dinner 'no problem'," Steve quoted.

This was not going well for Tony. He couldn't even escape since Dancer still had him by the back of the collar. 

"What had happened, dearest snowangel, was that...um, well I had to...uh, sorry," he looked meekly up at Steve trying to put off apologetic and remorseful vibes, hoping it world mollify Steve. It didn't.

"I put a great deal of time, and effort, into this meal Tony. You promised to be on time, and yet look."

Tony looked.

"It's cold. I waited for you for an hour," Steve looked at Tony, waiting for a response.

"You know you could have just come down to get me, you didn't have to wait so long," Tony said.

Steve raised an eyebrow.

Tony back peddled, "Not that you should have to, since I said I would be here and I should have been. Really honey, I'm sorry. I appreciate you taking the time to do all this, and I apologize for being late. I'll make you breakfast to make up for it," Tony offered.

Steve grimaced but valiantly tried to hide it, "No Tony, that's alright. I think you've apologized enough, no need for gestures."

"No I could really-,"

"No Tony, it's fine. Let's just eat. Dancer, let him go."

Now free of his fur-covered captor Tony went to Steve and kissed him hello. 

"Thanks for dinner darling, it looks delicious."

Tony went to the table and pulled Steve's chair out for him, swatting his husband's behind before he sat down. Steve gave him a reproachful look, but Tony knew he loved it. After 500 years together, you kind of got to know a person.

"Next time Tony,"Steve said as he began to serve the food, "be on time."

Tony leaned over and kissed Steve gently, "I will, I promise."

"Any luck with the sleigh?" Steve asked as they began to eat.

"Nothing yet. It just doesn't fly fast enough to reach all the kids."

"We can't leave anyone out."

"I know. That's why this is so frustrating. If it weren't kids, if we were just delivering catalogs or something it wouldn't matter, but kids need Santa and magic and Christmas morning. We can't let them down."

"We won't, you'll figure it out Tony. I believe in you," Steve said as he rubbed Tony's back comfortingly, "And besides, who's _really_ gonna notice if you don't?" Steve asked with a smirk. 

"Thanks love," Tony muttered, sticking his tongue out, "But I will figure something out. We are getting. this. done."

Tony felt like laying down in bed and sleeping until Christmas was over but he didn't have that luxury. There were only two weeks left before Christmas eve; he had to keep working. He didn't know if Steve knew but he had started sneaking out of bed in the middle of the night, going to the lab to work for a few hours, and slipping back before Steve woke up. 

He hated sneaking around like that and knew Steve would want him to take better care of himself. But it was only for two more weeks, then he would go back to his normal schedule. It was fine, really...

They finished eating and Tony helped Steve clean up, then went back to his lab.

All the dishes in the kitchen were Christmas themed and Steve loved them. Tony had bought them for him when they were first married, but back then they had all been plain white; blank canvasses ready for Steve to fill. They had been a wonderfully thoughtful gift and Steve adored Tony for doing that for him. 

He had painted most of them sitting right here in the kitchen, surrounded by light from the many windows; most of the building was windows actually, tinted to keep off the glare from the snow. One of the dishes however he had painted downstairs in Tony's lab and that one was his favorite. It depicted Tony dragging an oversized red bag that was spilling toys, while he tried to bring it to the sleigh where Steve was waiting to greet him. He thought painted Tony looked adorable with his crooked Santa had and determined expression.

The only problem was now Steve couldn't find the bowl anywhere. He had used it during dinner, washed it, dried it, set it aside to be put away when the others were done, been distracted by Tony kissing him goodbye, and when he finally went to grab it realized it wasn't there.

He looked in the cabinets to see if Tony had put it away for him but he hadn't. He looked, but the table had been cleared, it wasn't on the floor, in the sink, on the counter, or in the trash. Steve didn't know where else it might be. 

"Jarvis, please make a note that I can't find the large bowl with Tony and the red bag."

"It is done, sir."

"Thank you. If anyone finds it please let me know."

"Of course sir."

That would have to be good enough for now. Maybe one of the workers had taken it while he was distracted with Tony. No matter, it would show up eventually. 

* * *

"Do you think we're going to make it this year?" Clint asked Phil. They were both in Phil's office; Phil looking at the projections for Christmas eve and Clint looking at Phil.

"Only if Stark manages to pull something out of his ass for us this year."

"That close huh?"

"Closer. Every year there's a few more kids and a few more and suddenly it's crept up to being more than we can handle. We shouldn't have waited so long to start making changes. We should have been planning for this years ago."

"I guess we didn't think it would be much of a problem. What's a few more houses really?"

"It might seem that way, but it all adds up to more than we can do. At the rate the sleigh moves now we can reach 91 percent of the world's children. It's a high percentage, but it's not enough."

"The Spirit of Christmas isn't about leaving people out."

"Exactly."

Phil was staring down the projection as though he could change the numbers by sheer force of will. He'd been staring at it for days but it only seemed to make the counter tick up; a new child born every minuted. He should probably stop looking at it. Clint rubbed his back trying to alleviate some of his stress. Phil had two jobs at the north pole: he was in charge of the workers who repaired broken toys, and he was the route coordinator for the sleigh's path around the world. 

The entire world was lit up in the air in front of him, each golden dot a child they had to visit. The map washed the otherwise grey room in a bath of light making it seem more hopeful than it felt. 

"What if you tried covering the continents vertically instead of horizontally?" Clint suggested. He didn't know much about what made a good route but wanted to at least try to help.

"It's worth a try," Phil sighed and made a change to the numbers sitting on the side of the map. They'd been going horizontally for half a millennium, maybe change would be a good thing. 

"It says that we could reach 92 percent this way," Phil told Clint, "But I worry that the constant change in temperate might mess with the reindeer too much. Going horizontally across they stay in roughly the same climate for the entire trip and then adjust to a new one on the way back. This way they'd be feeling something different all the time. I don't want them getting stressed out."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that," Clint sounded a bit dejected. He'd been trying to help but it hadn't been any use.

"No, no, don't sound like that," Phil chided him, "It was a good idea and I'll look into it more. No idea is without flaws; the point is to keep throwing them out until something sticks. If we didn't do anything until a perfect idea came along, we'd never accomplish anything," he clapped Clint on the shoulder, "If you think of anything else please let me know. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." 

Clint felt better. He just hated feeling stupid in front of Phil, but maybe he could come up with another idea later.

* * *

Unsurprisingly Dummy was sitting by the window yet again when Tony got to the lab. He didn't need him so Tony let Dummy stay by the window he loved so much. The entire back wall of the workshop was windows. Steve liked being able to see outside while he was in there sketching and there was no reason not to have them. Who was gonna look in and steal Tony's ideas? 

Two hours later Clint dropped by to see how things were going. Tony was getting frustrated with his inability to properly speed up the sleigh. It was already going as fast as he knew how to make it go. What if they had more reindeer pulling? No, they only had one flying colt and she wasn't ready to go out yet.

"Tony!" Clint shouted as he entered the room, "why are all my arrows suction cup tipped?" 

He was brandishing his harmless arrows at Tony.

"Because last week you tried to shoot Steve in the ass," Tony said without looking up.

"Hey, all's fair in love and war."

"True. But that wasn't war, it was a snowball fight, and it was my husband's ass you were shooting at. Until you learn some respect you get toy arrows."

Clint stuck his tongue out and shot the arrows at the window over Dummy's head.

"Look, now he has a crown," he said, pointing to the arrows sticking to the window above Dummy's main joint. 

Tony frowned at Clint. 

"Stop messing with Dummy, he hasn't done anything to you."

"I didn't hurt him."

"Well just stop messing around in here. I need to get some work done." Tony's voice took on an edge. He had a ton to do and he needed to concentrate; he wanted Clint out now.

"Still haven't figured it out?" Clint said as he leaned against one of Tony's workbenches. 

"No Clint," Tony gritted out, "I haven't. Now stop fooling around and go bother someone else."

Clint picked up a wrench and started twirling it in his hands.

"Seriously Clint, get out."

Tony moved his stool and accidentally knocked the table Clint was leaning on. Clint dropped the wrench which hit a sheet of glass Tony had leaning against the wall. It shattered.

"Clint," Tony shouted, "I told you to leave me alone. Look what you've done. I thought you were the master archer, totally in control of your fine motor skills. If you can't even twirl a fucking wrench what the hell are you doing picking the damn thing up?" Tony was losing control of his anger. All his frustration with his work was spilling over and he couldn't dam it back up. 

"Hey, that's uncalled for. You're the one who hit the table. I wouldn't have dropped anything if you had just been looking where you were going. This is all you fault."

"My fault?! My fault?! Why is everything around here my fucking fault," Tony's voice got louder like rushing water gets louder the closer it is to washing you away. 

"Not everything is my damn fault. I'm trying as hard as I can with this fucking sleigh. I've been in here day and night trying to get this thing to work. And it has to be ready, it has to be, but it isn't. I've tried everything I can think of and it isn't fucking good enough. I can't get the sleigh to work, I can't bring presents to all the kids who need them, I can't even make it to dinner on time with my husband. What do you want from me!" 

Steve had come bursting into the room toward the end of Tony's breakdown. He rushed to Tony's side and wrapped his arms around his husband as he knelt on the ground, rocking back and forth, crying into his hands. Clint had backed away awkwardly to let him pass.

"It's okay baby, it's okay. I know you're upset, and I know you're trying your best," he kissed his husband's hair. "I love you, and this isn't your fault. You are working as hard as you can and it's time we started helping more. We will figure this out. It isn't your responsibility alone."

"Look Tony," Clint said, looking at his feet. "I'm sorry. I'll try to help out more. I know we've been pushing the sleigh thing on you because you're the mechanical one, but it's up to all of us." He felt guilty for what he'd said; he was still smarting from not being able to help Phil and went a bit too far with Tony. Everyone had been feeling the pressure of the ever increasing number or children; unfortunately it had turned most of them inward, thinking about how they were going to get their part done and not worrying about anyone else.

It was silent for a moment in the lab as Steve held Tony. Finally Tony stood up, still touching Steve.

"Thanks guys. I don't really know where that came from. Sorry."

He was embarrassed by his outburst and was hoping the others would overlook it. Although it did feel good to finally get all that off his chest. Maybe now he would be able to think more clearly and make some real progress.

"No worries," Clint said, "We're all stressed, but we're in this together."

Steve nodded and clapped Tony on the shoulder.

"What do you say we get the rest of the team and head out for a snowball fight?" Steve suggested. It would be good for them to work off some steam. 

"Great, I'll get Phil and Nat," Clint said and ran off, eager to be out of the lab.

"Let's go find Bruce and Thor," Tony said.

"What about Fury?" Steve asked.

"Do you really think that man's gonna troop outside to throw snowballs?"

"He does enjoy throwing things."

"Yes, heavy, damaging things. Snow is too soft for him to get any satisfaction out of."

"You seemed to get plenty of satisfaction out of the snow last night." Steve smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Tony smiled at the memory. Yep, he'd definitely married the right man.

"Yes I did, but let's not bring Fury into that either."

"The least we can do Tony, is ask, he'll probably say no anyway."

"Fine, you ask."

"He's more likely to turn you down."

"Devious, I like it. I'll ask and meet you outside."

Thankfully, Fury said no. He would be a terror even armed with nothing but snow. Tony already had Phil, Natasha, and Clint working against him, he didn't need Fury too.

When he walked outside Steve was standing with the others dividing them into teams. As usual Natasha, Phil, and Clint were on one side. Which left Steve, Bruce, and Tony together. Thor could go either way but wasn't here yet. 

"Alright, Nat's team gets the right side of the field. We'll take the left," Clint called out.

Everyone moved to their respective sides. Tony stuck his tongue out at Clint who blew a rasberry is return. At least they were loosening up.

One minute was allowed for strategizing and Steve outlined a plan in the snow. The others agreed and at exactly one minute, the battle began. 

It was a fairly even fight what with the other team's accuracy and Steve's blocking skills. He had found a curved sheet of ice, that Tony suspected he had planted out here for just such an occasion, and was using it to defend against the other team's throws. Things were going well until Thor showed up and landed with such force that he threw up two huge snowdrifts and covered both teams completely.

"Am I in time? Fellows? Are you there?" he looked around but saw only two huge mounds of snow. The others must have tired of their game and retired inside. He would go into greet them. 

Once they had dug their way out everyone grabbed a handful of snow and carefully tiptoed into the kitchen. 

"Thor!" they called as one and pelted him with snow as soon as he turned his head. 

"Thank you friends, for including me after all. It was much fun. Hot cocoa?" he raised his mug, not caring about his wet face and dripping hair.

"Of course he enjoys it," Tony said and rolled his eyes. Steve elbowed him.

"Be nice Tony."

"Anything for you honey muffin," Tony said with a wink, taking the hot cocoa Steve handed him. It smelled delicious and warmed his hands nicely.

Steve started taking down mugs for the others.

"Have any of you seen the other blue mug?" he asked, looking in the cabinet. "I know I put it away last night." he turned to look at the group but they all shook their heads. No one had seen it.

"Nevermind. I'm sure it will turn up." He grabbed a gold one instead.

They all drank cocoa and discussed what could be done about the sled. They couldn't just build another one since they didn't have enough flying reindeer to pull it; the sleds needed to be pulled or they would never make it around the world. Tony did a fantastic job with the engine on the sleight, but they still needed a bit of reindeer magic to make it around the entire world in a single night.

None of them were entirely sure how that worked exactly. Even Tony had given up on trying to figure it out and just worked their magic into his equations.

While brainstorming over steaming mugs an idea came to Tony and he ran down to the workshop to work on it. He had a manic gleam in his eye and the others thought it best to let him work it out of his system. Later, when the banging had finally stopped, Steve went and dragged him to bed, but he was right back in there before the crack of dawn. In the late afternoon he emerged, victorious. 

This was it; he could feel it. After all the hours, the frustration he had finally cracked it.

"But sir-"

"Quiet Jarvis. I know this is going to work." Success was running through his veins. Or excess caffine. No, it was definitely success, he could feel it

"Of course sir, but I must let you know that-"

"Not now, not now," Tony waved his arms, fanning away Jarvis's words of warning. He ignored the muttered sigh that emanated from the ceiling. As he pointed the sleigh towards the exit he could feel victory flooding through him; he felt like _he_ would be able to pull the sleigh this year.

He moved Dummy away from the window and opened the doors to allow the sleigh outside. The entire wall of windows opened outwards to let it pass; the world's largest garage door.

He sat in the sleigh and turned it on. The quiet hum and warm glow from the controls made Tony smile. He stroked the seat as he got ready for a test flight; it was able to go short distances without reindeer assistance so he didn't need to go out to the stable. The sleigh rose into the air and then shot forward far faster than Tony had anticipated, just as Steve was coming outside to see how things were going. Whoops.

The sleigh sped through the garage opening so rapidly Tony was flung out and flew through the air; luckily Thor had been passing and caught him. He seemed delighted with his gift from the heavens. Steve however, was not.

"Tony! What do you think you're doing? You could have been injured. Why weren't you belted in properly?" Steve shouted as he ran over to Thor and Tony.

"What? Thor caught me," Tony said from his resting place in the large man's arms. He could tell from Steve's face that this was not an appropriate response. He motioned to Thor who let him down and then went inside.

Steve was staring down at a chagrined Tony.

"I just wanted to test my new idea," Tony tried to placate his husband. He probably should have remembered his seat belt but he'd been caught up in the moment.

"That doesn't mean you can't be safe. That thing has a belt for a reason."

"I know. I just got excited and wanted to try it out."

Steve glared. "Safety first. We won't be doing anyone any good if you get hurt testing the equipment."

"Fine, next time I'll wear the belt."

"Thank you Tony, that's all I ask."

Tony turned and looked at the sleigh, which was sticking out of an embankment. He grimaced; that hadn't been quite the result he'd been aiming for. He shook his head and went to the sleigh. Steve helped him clean the snow off the controls so he could fly it back in to the lab. Another long day of work stretched before him.

* * *

Steve went to the toy-making workshop to see how things were going. This was Bruce's domain; he ran things in here and loved it. The room was filled with an aura of peace and joy which was exactly what he needed. The pristine white walls and large windows gave the room an open and welcoming feeling. Except for right now when Bruce was walking all over the room looking upset.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked as he walked in. 

"I was going to send a toy down to Phil but I can't find it."

Phil was the one in charge of fixing any toys that broke or came out incorrectly. There was a chute that led from the toy-making workshop to Phil's workshop where the repairs took place. His didn't have any windows, he preferred not to have people looking at him while he worked. 

"What did it look like?"

"It was a blue racing car with a bent axle. I know I set it down on my desk this morning. I was going to send it to Phil after the snowball fight but when I came back in here it was gone."

"Have you asked the workers if any of them moved it?"

"I asked and they said they never touched it."

"Huh," Steve said. He began looking around the shop too; kneeling down looking under the worktables, and moving parts on the table to see if it had been covered up. 

They looked everywhere but the toy car was nowhere to be found.

Bruce scratched his head, glasses in hand, "I don't know. It's vanished. Phil doesn't have it, no one moved it, and it's definitely not here."

"It will show up eventually Bruce. Don't worry about it, we can just make another one."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It'll just turn up once we stop looking for it," Bruce shrugged and went back to his desk.

"Is there something I can help you with Steve?"

"Oh yeah, I just wanted to pop in and make sure we were going to have enough toys for everyone. I know Tony's been feeling the pressure of trying to get the sleigh up to speed and I wanted to make sure we weren't neglecting you either."

"Thanks, but I've got in under control. The toys are coming along right on schedule."

"Okay, good. I know you run things here, but if you're feeling any pressure please come to us. We're all in this together and we'd be remiss if we didn't help you out if you needed it."

"Thanks Steve," Bruce smiled, "If I need anything I'll be sure to let you all know."

"That's all I ask, bye Bruce."

Steve gave a salute and left. It was unusual that a toy had gone missing; it had never happened before; Bruce ran a well organized shop. But once was no big deal. Steve put it out of his mind and went to check on the others. 

He walked into the kitchen and saw Tony against the counter kissing Nat. They looked like they'd been going at it quite a while.

Steve rolled his eyes, "Loki. Cut that out."

The scene in front of him shimmered and disappeared, leaving Loki in its place. 

"One of these days you'll fall for it."

"It's been 500 years and no I won't."

"Whatever you say."

Loki vanished, off to bother someone else Steve was sure.

* * *

Tony was looking at the sleigh in frustration. It had been red and gold when he'd left and now it was green and black. He was not pleased.

"Loki," Tony said, waiting for the mischief maker to appear and gloat over his work, "I know this was you."

"Who else would it be? No one else here has any taste," Loki said when he appeared in the lab, "Don't you like it?"

He walked to the sleigh and ran a hand down it, Tony wanted to tackle him but knew it would do him no good. The man would vanish and he would run headlong into the side of the sleigh. Once had been enough to learn that lesson.

"How bored are you? Change it back," Tony ordered. 

"No."

"Change it back."

"I don't want to."

Tony glared at Loki who glared right back.

"Thor likes the sleigh being red, he thinks it's for him."

"Then this will knock him down a peg, he's too puffed up by far."

Tony knew that Loki was just stalling. He would change it back before he left, and he always left. Thor had been trying to get him to stay for years to no avail. Tony couldn't stand the guy, but he also hated the look on Thor's face whenever Loki vanished. They could always find room for him, in the basement. He would probably enjoy all the darkness. 

"Loki," Thor boomed. It was like he had radar for his brother. He always walked in when Loki stuck around for more than a minute. 

"Brother," Loki muttered. 

Thor went over and hugged his brother, a huge bear-hug that lifted him off is feet but didn't change his expression.

"What brings you to our merry home? Will you stay for dinner?"

Was it dinner time already? Tony really needed to keep better track of these things. Steve hadn't cooked had he?

"No, I have more important things to do than dine with this bunch of misfit toys."

Thor frowned. How did Loki resist that? Tony never could.

"It would please me greatly if you stayed."

"I don't care. I just came to fix the sleigh. Doesn't it look much more fetching now brother dear?" with that Loki vanished.

Thor had beamed when he though Loki had meant that he had fixed the sleigh's speed, but he quickly realized Loki had done no such thing. One day, he would see the light and Thor's love, and he would stay. Until it happened Thor vowed to never stop asking. 

Tony couldn't stand the look on Thor's face so he called Steve, who thankfully hadn't cooked yet, to tell him to make Thor's favorite for dinner; hopefully that would cheer him up. 

It didn't wipe Loki completely from his mind, but did lift his spirits enough for him to regale them with a tale of daring and adventure after which they all fell asleep piled up by the fire.

The next day a confused Bruce came into the workshop. 

"Tony have you started working on any of the toys?"

"No. What's up? Steve mentioned you missed one the other day but I haven't taken any."

"I sent some down to Phil but he didn't get them. I put them in the chute, I know I did, but he doesn't have them."

"So what, they disappeared from in the chute?"

"Probably not. One of the workers might have picked them up. We've been talking about how we're all in this together, maybe they were just trying to help and lighten Phil's work load."

"Let me know if you find them."

"I'll be sure to, thanks anyway Tony."

"No problem." Bruce walked out still trying to figure out where the toys could possibly have gotten to. He knew he had out them I the chute, he had. Maybe Tony was right and one of the workers had taken to to fix. He would go check with them.

No one of the workers had been in Phil's lab and none of them had seen the missing toys. Bruce couldn't figure it out, and they toys were no where to be found. 

* * *

"Look Tony, there's really no easy way to say this but...we can't be together anymore. It's just not working for-"

"Quiet Loki, I don't have time for this right now."

"Fine," Loki said as he shed Steve's form. 

"Are you taking the broken toys?" Tony asked. They had all looked everywhere but the missing toys were nowhere to be found. Tony assumed that Loki had started to increase his mischief and had stolen them.

"You think I would stoop to the taking of children's playthings?" Loki asked, affronted, "I have done no such thing."

Tony wasn't sure if he believed him or not, but it was just a few missing toys. Even if he'd done it, it was a pretty harmless prank. They had plenty of time to make more. 

"What's wrong with Dummy?" Loki asked.

"He's fallen in love with the outdoors it seems," Tony told him, "Or himself, I'm not actually sure. Either way he spends all his free time by the window these days."

"Maybe you should let him out of here once in a while then Stark."

"And let him play in the snow, get wet and screw up his electronics and start rusting? Actually, I think I'll keep him in here where he's safe. Thanks. Now go away so I can work."

"The problem I was actually referring to Stark was: what's wrong with his arm?"

Tony looked up. Dummy was by the window as usual. He was trying to wave but his arm was malfunctioning and he couldn't move through his full range of motion. Instead he was giving sad little stutters. Tony rushed to him.

"Hey buddy," he said, running his hand up and down Dummy's arm, "When did this start. Loki did you-"

He turned but Loki had left already. This probably wasn't his work; he always left the bots alone; he seemed to have a soft spot for them.

"Okay, let me look at you." 

Tony checked Dummy carefully for outer signs of damage but saw none. He would have to take off Dummy's outer cover to figure out what was wrong. He was about to roll the bot to the workbench to work on him but decided that it might be better for Dummy to stay by the window while he worked. Looking out on whatever he so enjoyed being near might cut down his stress during the repair.

"Okay buddy, I'm just going to run and get my tools and then I'll be right back to fix you. Don't worry. This is no big deal, I'll have you working and waving properly in a jiffy," he gave the bot a final pat on the head and went to get his tools.

He sorted through his equipment and got the necessary items. Turning he said, "Alright, time to get fixed up - Dummy!"

Tony raced to the window. Dummy was gone. He spun and looked around the lab but the bot wasn't there. He looked outside but he wasn't there either.

"Jarvis, sound the alarm, Dummy's gone," Tony shouted as he went to check the lab's video feeds. He watched them and saw himself turn his back to Dummy. One second Dummy was there, the next he'd vanished. No one had come in or gone out, it was just him and Dummy in the lab, then it was just him. 

"Tony what's happened?" Steve said as he burst into the lab, "Are you hurt?" His eyes were running over Tony, checking for blood.

"I'm not hurt but Dummy's just vanished into thin air. Thor call Loki," he ordered as the rest of the team piled into the lab. 

"Loki. Come here now," Thor thundered into the air. To Tony he said, "What has happened here friend, why have we cause for alarm?"

"Dummy's gone," Steve answered. Tony was too busy checking the house via Jarvis, looking for Dummy, to answer.

"He's not here. He's not anywhere in the house or the immediate perimeter," Tony said, pulling his hair and pushing files to the floor. He needed more space to work. Papers, screwdrivers, and bolts cascaded to the floor as he indiscriminately moved things out of his way.

Steve knelt down and gathered the fallen papers up and piled them on another workbench; Tony would want them later. The rest he left on the floor.

"We are going to find him, I promise," Steve rubbed Tony's shoulders as he searched the video files. 

"You called brother," Loki appeared in the middle of the group.

"Where did you take Dummy?" Tony growled as he got out of his chair and lunged for Loki. Steve grabbed him around the middle and held him back.

"Violence is not the answer. We don't even know if he did it."

"Of course he did it. Vanishing into this air is a magic trick, and who has magic, oh yeah, Loki."

"Watch how you speak Tony. I know you have great love for the bot Dummy, but we do not know that Loki has taken him from you."

Tony breathed heavily, still restrained by Steve. He wanted to grab a wrench and take to Loki's head but didn't like the odds of him versus Thor's hammer. 

"Fine," he bit out, "Did you take Dummy Loki, and if you lie so help me-"

"I did no such thing," Loki said looking down on Tony, "I haven't done anything to any of you, today. And the bots have done nothing to me. I wouldn't hurt them."

"Then where's Dummy?" Tony shouted. 

"I haven't the faintest," Loki said and prepared to vanish.

"Loki wait," Thor commanded, "Can you help us locate him?"

Loki looked at Thor with pursed lips, "I could. But this is a favor. You'll owe me one in return."

"Fine," Tony agreed without hesitation. Dummy was his responsibility, he would find him. Whatever Loki wanted would be worth it. 

"Alright, let me work."

"What are you going to do?" Steve asked.

"I can trace the magic back to it source. If we find the source we find the caster. They'll know where Dummy is."

Loki began to work his magic, golden glittering streams of nothingness filling the air around him. They swirled around him and began to move together. Then suddenly they took off. 

"Let's go," Loki said and the next thing they knew the entire group was transported. Suddenly they were standing in the snowdrifts, the wind swirling around them like a warning to stay away.

As soon as they arrived they saw the missing toys lovingly piled up in front of them. They were pushed into the side of a snow drift as though to protect them from the wind. It was a bit difficult to see in the blue-green light of dusk but Steve quickly spotted the bowl he had painted for Tony, half buried in the snow and filled with a large teddy bear. The blue mug was lying next to it. Dummy however, was nowhere to be found.

Tony was shivering; none of them were dressed to suddenly be out in the cold. He ran through the snow, arms wrapped around himself, calling Dummy's name. Steve went after him while Phil and Bruce made for the pile of toys and the others fanned out to look for Dummy too. 

Loki, of course, wasn't there. He had left them to find their way back home in the cold darkness alone. 

"Dummy," Tony's cry of joy reached the others and they went to find him.

He was crouched on the ground, arms wrapped around his bot, Steve wrapped around him, trying to warm him up. Dummy was still attempting to wave his arm through all the hugging. 

"Who's that," Natasha asked and the group turned to look where she was pointing. They had forgotten they were supposed to find the caster and were now ready to move in case of attack. But no such readiness was necessary. A small blue child was sitting in the snow, clutching a teddy bear ripped down one seam so its arm was hanging off it. She looked on the verge of crying.

"It is a child of Jotunnheim," Thor said quietly. He slowly began walking to the child, arms raised to show he meant no harm. 

"How did you come to be here little one?" Thor asked gently. He knelt down in the snow at the child's feet. "May I?" he asked, reaching his arm out to pick the child up. She nodded slowly and Thor picked her up. 

"What's your name?" he asked quietly.

The child remained silent and buried her head in Thor's chest. He grabbed his cape and wrapped it around the girl. 

"Let's go home," Clint said. He was freezing out here, they had found the toys, Dummy, and some kid. Time to get back to the warmth of the great indoors. 

"Yes, let's. Bruce help me carry these," Phil indicated the pile. The two men knelt down and began collecting whatever they could hold. Natasha and Clint bent down to help. 

Tony and Steve were on Dummy duty. He was able to move a bit on his own, but the snow slowed him greatly. Tony and Steve were behind him pushing him along; Tony muttering encouragement the entire way.

As it turned out, they weren't far from the house and were able to make it back quickly. Tony and Steve put Dummy on his charging station and got him cleaned up and dried off. Then they went to join the others in the living room. The child was still sitting in Thor's arms and clutching the ripped teddy bear. 

As the pair entered Phil said, "We still haven't been able to get her to say a word. She drank some warm milk so she must trust us a little at least." It wasn't much but it was a good place to start.

"She has magic, maybe she can recognize that Thor is from a world similar to her own," Clint said. 

"A world they were at war with," Natasha pointed out. 

"But they both have magic. Maybe she feels some kind of kinship. What would a child know of war anyway?"

She tipped her head, he had a point.

"I offered to fix the bear but she wouldn't let it go," Phil said. 

"Well she only understands Thor," Natasha pointed out. Everyone but her had forgotten about All Speak.

"Of course," Thor said, "Little one would you like us to fix your bear? The son of coul is a wonderful fixer of things."

The child looked dubious and didn't turn the toy over. 

"Perhaps later," Phil amended. 

Suddenly the room went cold, and Loki was in their midst. His gaze was fixed on the girl Thor held. 

"Brother...what have you done?"

"We found the child with the lost things and brought her back here. Do you know how she came to be on Midgard?"

Loki shook his head. His gaze never wavered from the child. Natasha motioned to the others and they crept from the room. This was something the two brothers needed to sort out. They stood in the kitchen just in case; close enough to help should Thor require assistance. 

"She is of Jotunheim," Thor told Loki.

"Yes, I can see that."

Loki's eyes stayed trained on the girl. His fingers twitched slightly as he suppressed the urge to reach out to her. How long had see been out alone, in the snow? Was she frightened? Was she hurt?

"Give her to me Thor. I will discover why she is here."

Thor was reluctant to let the child go, but if anyone could understand her, it would be Loki. She had been out there for a week at least; that's when things had begun vanishing. If no one from Jotunheim had come to find her it was because there was no one searching. What could possibly have occurred that would have lead to a child being cast out? Thor wanted to find out and then introduce Mjolnir to whomever had left her alone to fend for herself on a foreign world. 

He looked at Loki and knew he needed to speak with her; that he would be able to understand her feelings right now better than they could.

"If you are certain," Thor said looking up at his brother.

"I am."

"You will not leave the house with her."

"Brother please-"

"You will Not." 

"Fine. I will not. Now hand her to me."

Thor rose and gave the child to Loki.

"Do not fear, you are safe here," he whispered to her as he set her in Loki's arms. 

"We will give you peace," Thor said. He went into the kitchen and ushered the others to the toy shop.

"Do you really think that's the best idea. I know you love Loki and all but is he really gonna stay here with her?" Tony asked.

"He will not take her, I assure you."

"Well that's good enough for us," Steve said firmly, cutting off Tony who was about to protest again. 

"In the meantime we should fix the toys we found, and Tony will fix Dummy," Steve decided. It would be good for everyone, Tony, to have a distraction while waiting for Loki to finish. He helped Phil and Clint load the toys into the chute and then the other two left to get to work. Bruce and Natasha went to look over the workers and make sure everything was going smoothly. Tony and Steve went to the lab while Thor remained in the kitchen, hopeful Loki would soon come to him.

Only a few minutes had passed but Thor couldn't wait any longer. He had to know what was happening in the living room. He crept into the hall and stood outside the entrance way. 

"-should be safe here," he heard Loki saying, "I know they seem big and frightening but really they're not."

He couldn't hear the child speak, but Loki answered, "They want to fix it, make it all better. That's part of what they do here, they make toys but sometimes they come out wrong and they need to be fixed. They put them in a big chute and send them to be mended. Oh no, they don't get rid of them, they fix everything. Try to fix everything," he finished quietly. 

"It wasn't nice of you to take Dummy, you upset Stark, yes him." 

Thor still couldn't hear the little girl asking anything but she must have. 

"He was just playing, he didn't really mean to hurt Dummy. His aim is excellent, if he wanted to hit him he would have. Dummy knows its just for fun. I understand you just wanted to help, but so do they. I think you'll be happy here. Me? It's too late for me."

Thor wanted to run into the room, shake Loki by his coat flaps, and tell him it would never be too late for him; but he couldn't; doing so would just make Loki flee. No matter how hard Thor tried to make Loki stay he always slipped through his fingers. 

"Trust me little one, you should stay here." The room fell silent and Thor chanced a peak inside. It was empty but for the little girl. 

"Hello there princess," Thor greeted her, "Are you feeling better?"

She nodded.

"Would you like to stay here with us? Everyone is nice I promise."

She nodded again. She was still holding the battered bear to her but she looked more comfortable than when she had first arrived. Thor was encouraged by the change and thankful for Loki causing it. Perhaps when he saw how welcome this other child of Jotunheim was he would believe Thor's love. 

"That is wonderful news. It will please the others greatly. I'll call them and we can all get to know each other, alright?"

Another nod.

"Jarvis, please summon the others so we may greet our guest properly."

"At once sir."

Everyone arrived quickly; they had been eagerly awaiting the summons. They ran into the room and lined up like little toy soldiers awaiting their orders.

"She's staying," Thor told them and they smiled with relief.

"Why did she-"

"Take Dummy? She thought you would throw him away since he was broken. We've straightened things out, now she knows we find broken things, we don't get rid of them."

Tony knelt down in front of the little girl.

"I would never throw Dummy away, no matter how broken he was. I made him, and I love him. Broken doesn't mean over. Understand?"

She look confused but Thor repeated what Tony had said and she smiled. 

"Oh good," Tony pinched her cheek, "That's my girl."

She smiled shyly and clutched the teddy to her.

"How about you come with me down to my lab and you can help me fix Dummy, what do you say?"

After Thor explained she nodded eagerly and Thor carried her down to the lab. They entered together and Tony walked to where Dummy was sitting on his charging station.

"Dummy this is," he looked to Thor, "What's her name?"

Thor asked and this time she answered. She was starting to trust them.

"Aurora."

"Look here Aurora, this is Dummy, Dummy this is Aurora, she's going to be helping me fix you. Isn't that great?" 

Aurora waved at Dummy and Dummy tried to wave back.

"Huh," Tony said as the thought occurred to him. "This is who you were waving at wasn't it Dummy?" At least this explained Dummy's fascination with sitting by the window; he'd made a friend. Aurora had just been trying to save her new friend when she'd taken Dummy. Tony smiled; he wouldn't have done any less. Aurora would fit in well around here.

Tony patted Dummy and rolled him out to begin work. He set out all his tools and began removing Dummy's outer covering to begin work.

"Thor, you can let her go so she can walk around if she wants."

"Aurora, you're free to look around. Tony says you can help if you want."

She smiled, shy but excited, and walked over to Tony. She leaned on his back and looked over his shoulder to see how he worked.

She pointed a finger at the wires running up Dummy, asking what they were.

"Well, those are called wires, and they give Dummy power in all the places he needs it," he was trying to make it simple for her to understand but wasn't sure if he'd quite hit the mark. 

He wanted her to feel included so he suggested, "How about you go grab that wrench over there?" he pointed to one he had lying on the workbench. It was next to a model airplane that he'd built the other day to try and relieve some stress. Unfortunately when Aurora went to grab the wrench the plane came with it; it fell to the ground and fell apart. Aurora started to cry and Thor and Tony rushed to her, Tony scooping her up and rocking her gently. 

"It's alright," Thor told her, "It's just a toy and we can fix it, it's not a problem."

She continued snuffling into Tony's shoulder, and he kept rubbing her back and caressing her hair. 

"Tony built it and he can fix it up, easy."

"You can help me if you want," Tony told her.

Another nod, and now Tony could feel her smile against his shoulder. 

"Good girl, let's get to work."

They worked for a few hours, Steve stopping by with food and cookies which Aurora enjoyed immensely; she'd never had any before. Tony got a kick out of watching her eat them. She covered her mouth in crumbs while Steve beamed down on the pair of them. It was a good afternoon. 

They had Dummy fixed by dinner time, and decided to save the airplane for the next day. 

The next day Tony, Thor, and Aurora all went to the lab. Tony was looking forward to building the plane again with Aurora. She had magic, who knew what she would be able to make the plane do. Maybe he could coax some loop-the-loops out of her. He could do it, but it might be fun for her to try. 

They settled at the workbench in the center of the lab, Tony and Thor sitting on their own stools and Aurora perched on Tony's lap. Now she could actually reach the table, she was such a little thing. 

"Okay," Tony said, putting all the pieces of the plane in front of them, "Let's start by putting the wings back in place. You hold them together, yep just like that," he guided her hands into place, "And I'll show you how we hold it all together."

They worked well together and the plane was finished without it feeling like anytime had passed. Tony stood up and held Aurora. 

"Ready to test it?" Tony asked as he held the plane out to her. She nodded and he showed her how to throw it. 

It was her first time and it wasn't a great throw; the plane quickly started to make for the ground. Tony stepped toward it to try and catch it before it hit but Aurora put her arm out and the plane took off upward. It soon leveled out and began flying around the lab, up and down, over and around the tools and it even circled twice over Dummy. Aurora was beaming as she flew the little plane. 

And then the little plane, flying merrily about the room, disappeared. 

"Where is it?" Tony had stepped forward and looked about the room, trying to see where it had gone, and then it was back, on the other side of the room.

"Good job little one, your magic is strong," Thor said. 

"What? All she did was make it go across the room," Tony said. 

Thor stared him down, "Strong," he repeated, firmly. 

Tony nodded quickly. 

"Well done Aurora, that was very nice. Do you think you could do that with something larger?"

The plane jumped out of existence twice more while Thor repeated Tony's question. 

She nodded and looked at Tony as if to ask how big a thing he meant. 

"Say, the sleigh?"

She thought a moment, and then the sleigh was gone. Tony gasped. When it appeared outside in the snow Tony spun Aurora around through the air in celebration. 

"You brilliant girl you, that's it, that's how we're going to make it to all the children of the world. You're going to help us," he calmed down and became serious, "If you want to, and it won't tire you out," he turned to Thor, "Do you think that's too much for a child? Yeah, it's too much. I can't ask her to do that, we'll just have to fine another way, yep." He nodded emphatically, "Just have to fine another way."

While Tony had been holding this conversation with himself Thor had been talking to Aurora. 

"She says it will be no problem, she would be happy to do it."

"Really? Are you sure Thor, she's so young, I don't want to overwhelm her."

"She is certain she can do it, and I would not underestimate her if I were you. Were you not something of a prodigy yourself?"

"Fine fine, she can help. Oh thank you darling." He went up to Aurora and kissed her cheek. 

"Let's go tell the others, Jarvis assemble everyone in the kitchen."

As expected everyone was thrilled with the news that they would be able to make deliveries to all the children. Steve was cautious as Tony had been, but Thor assured him it wouldn't overtax Aurora. He was soon celebrating with the others.

"Let's all go outside and test the sleigh," Tony said when they were finished celebrating. Tony and Aurora went down to the lab to bring the sleigh outside while the others went into the snow to wait for them.

"Is it safe for people to be transported that way?" Steve asked. He didn't want Tony or Aurora getting hurt.

"Yeah sure," Tony responded.

"Tony..." Steve said sternly.

"It should be fine."

Steve shook his head, "Let's fine out for sure before you try it out."

"Yes dear," Tony acquiesced. 

They started off by loading a toy car on the sleigh to see if it would make it through the teleportation. Everyone smiled when it came through just fine.

"See Steve it's totally safe," Tony said, gesturing at the sleigh like a child waiting for a parent to give the okay to play.

"Fine," Steve huffed, "Go on," he waved Tony off.

Tony grabbed Aurora and ran toward the sleigh, carrying her under one arm like a football. They reached the sleigh and he put her in first, eagerly climbing in after her.

"Time to disappear," Tony shouted. He was so excited his face lit up like a child's.

"What is the meaning of this?" Loki, who had appeared suddenly in the snow, asked. He was furious. He knew it, these people were not to be trusted; he should have taken the girl when he had the chance.

"You have the child but a few suns and you are already sending her away? What is wrong with you beasts?" He glared at the assembled group. Even someone as broken as him would do better than abandon a child. How could he have left her here?

"We aren't sending her away," Thor answered, "She is helping us with the delivery, this is a trial of her power."

"Oh," Loki looked wrong footed, "I see, carry on." Perhaps he had been wrong; not that he would ever admit it. He turned to leave, but Thor caught his arm and stopped him.

"You could stay, if you wished."

Loki looked uncertain.

"Only for the trial," Thor quickly amended when Loki looked ready to flee. He would love for his brother to stay longer but it was best to start small when working with a spirit so skittish.

"Fine. But just for one test," Loki huffed. He kept his arms crossed and his eyes focused on Aurora, her own personal watchdog. It warmed Thor's heart to watch Loki watch out for her. It meant that he could still be reached, he could still feel. This little girl, with whom he had so much in common, might be just the thing that got him to stay permanently. Perhaps if he could see how they loved her he would understand how they could love him too.

Thor ached to embrace his brother but knew such things were unwelcome with Loki, especially with an audience. He would only push Thor away. This was a joyful moment; he didn't want it spoiled by his brother's rejection. 

"Stop that brother," Loki commanded without taking his eyes from Aurora.

"Stop what?" Thor questioned.

"Stop staring at me with that gooey look. It is repulsive and annoying."

"I was not trying to annoy you."

"And yet you managed."

Thor decided to leave it alone. He would not sully this happy moment with fighting; he turned to look where Loki was looking instead of gazing upon his brother.

Tony and Aurora were in the sleigh, hopping all over the field of snow. They were vanishing and reappearing all over and no harm seemed to come to either. In fact they looked wild with joy. Everyone was smiling as they watched. With only one day to spare the solution to their problems had arrived; they would all sleep well tonight.

"I want a turn," Clint called when the sleigh came close to the audience.

"No way," Tony called back as they flew past. He was having far too much fun to stop now. "If you wanted to try it you should have gotten in at the beginning." They vanished momentarily and Tony missed most of Clint's response. It was probably for the best, most of the words weren't child appropriate. Phil reprimanded Clint by smacking him upside the head. 

Clint retaliated by tackling Phil to the ground and trying to bury him in snow. They both laughed as they wrestled on the ground.

Loki ended up staying for an hour and watching Aurora transport the sleigh all over the fields of snow. Halfway through the others had gotten bored and started making s'mores. 

"How was it?" Steve asked when Tony had finally had enough and climbed out of the sleigh, his cheeks bright red and his hair windswept. Aurora was smiling hugely and clutching Tony's hand. She'd had a magnificent time; playing with her new friend and showing off her power without being chided for it.

"Amazing, you have got to try this Steve."

"I'll be there when we deliver the toys. I'm sure one whole night will be enough to get the full effect." Steve grinned at Tony. He hooked an arm around his husband and Aurora, thankful that this little child had come along. He'd hated seeing Tony driving himself into the ground trying to fix the sleigh. Tonight he knew that Tony would be there through the night; as though Steve didn't know he'd been sneaking out to work in the lab. He hadn't said anything because he knew Tony wouldn't stop doing it. And he'd hoped that the extra working hours might help put Tony's mind at ease. They hadn't, but it didn't matter now. Aurora had saved them.

"Well if you're sure. It's a pretty nifty trip, you should try one now." Tony snuggled further into Steve's embrace.

"I'm fine Tony. Let's go in and get everyone some dinner."

Everyone trooped inside and ate together, even Loki, much to their surprise. No one said anything but Thor's beaming face during the meal said it all.

The next night was Christmas eve and Tony, Aurora, and Steve were ready to go. Tony was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited impatiently by the sleigh.

"Steve, Steeeve, are you ready yet?"

"Just a second Tony," Steve called out as he pulled on his red pants. 

"No one's supposed to see you darling. Leave the pants and let's go." Tony couldn't wait to get in the air. 

"How about no. I'm getting dressed, and then we're going."

"Fine," Tony huffed in mock upset. 

"There," Steve said and he finished pulling on his black boots. "Now, I'm ready."

"And don't you look the part. Forget milk and cookies, I could just eat you up," Tony winked at his husband.

"Not in front of the kid."

"She can't understand a word we're saying," Tony's eyes lit up as he realized what he'd said. "I can say whatever I want and she won't understand any of it." He rubbed his hands together with delight. This was going to be a great flight. 

"I knew you would figure that out," Steve said. He tried to look stern but Tony knew he was excited. 

Tony smirked. Yeah, this was going to be good.

They piled into the sleigh, Tony checking the controls and Steve checking that Aurora was belted in properly. And then, they were ready to go. Everything went smoothly during the flight, Tony made Steve blush twenty six times, a personal best, and all the children received their gifts. Tony throuly enjoyed teasing Steve and Aurora giggled joyfully whenever they made a jump. Yep, this was the beginning of a great new tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments welcome. I tried to make Steve sassy, hopefully I succeeded. 
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](http://kaylee88.tumblr.com) for updates about future fics.


End file.
